Silenced Intelligence
by Lauka2
Summary: Accidents happen all the time. But the big ones are never expected. And the consequences are even worse
1. Chapter 1

LOSH time XD

* * *

She looked at the ceremony taking place in front of the legion's headquarters and sighed. She knew she'd never get into that order. She wanted nothing more than to do so, but she was born without any extraordinary powers like the rest of them. She sighed again and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked and smiled a bit.

"Is everything okay Dih'na?" her mother asked and looked at her with concern. She looked out too and saw the ceremony.

"yeah… everything's fine mah'. Just catching up on a dream's all" she said and turned around. She hugged herself while walking and sighed "a lost dream"

"Honey, you could join them. I'm sure of it"

"I don't have any powers mah'!" she yelled a bit angrily. She was frustrated, she always watched the trials, but never participated due to her lack of powers.

"Dih'na…" her mom said with a sad tone and then sighed "you have to get back to your training… the Suppressors won't be happy if you're not properly trained for your next session, and that would make me look bad" she said with a sigh and turned around and walked away "you have 30 minutes to prepare" she said and closed the door behind her as she walked out the room. Dih'na looked back at the legion's headquarters and noticed something peculiar.

"A Coluan?" she said to herself and looked at him. He didn't look like any other Coluan her mother had showed her before, he was much smaller and had hair. She studied him as close as she could from where she was, and found that she liked him somewhat. She smiled a bit before she remembered her duties. As a Normanian, it was her duty to try out to become a Suppressor, especially since her mom had been one of the best since the time of Queen Carmen. She sighed again and turned around to look away from the place she wish she could belong in. She got up from the spot she was sitting in and walked out of her 'observation room', as her mother liked to call it. She knew she was strong, but not super strong. She couldn't think of one little thing that could even begin to look like a super power.

"Stupid non super me" she mumbled to herself and sighed again. She kicked the ground a bit as she walked. She arrived at her training room and looked around.

"Suppresses Dih'na" she heard a old voice say and she whipped around. She stood firm as the old woman walked towards her.

"Yes Elder?" she said with worry in her voice.

"I feel you do not wish to be a suppressor? Is there something wrong with being one?"

"No your Majesty! I just…" she looked into the floor and the old woman in front of her gave a chuckle.

"I know what it feels like to want to break away. When I was your age, I had no intention of becoming Queen. And by the time I was 19 I had already planned out my human life. But the greater power didn't want me to stay there, and took away my husband just after he retired from his job"

"I know Elder" Dih'na replied and looked into the floor.

"It is okay my dear child. Your are one of my descendents, and I feel your sorrow" she put a hand on her shoulder "and I have a lot of experience, I am a thousand years old after all" she squeezed her shoulder lightly "I have one thing I need to tell you; if you ever fall in love, hold onto him. He might be gone before you know"

"I've heard that from my mother a lot… how was it? Having a husband and a normal life?" Dih'na asked.

"It was… like nothing else. My husband was a good man, so was his mentor. I have no regrets from then… except for one thing"

"What would that be?" Dih'na asked.

"I never said 'I love you' enough times"

"Elder-"

"Please young one, call me Ca'emen" she said and turned around. Dih'na could see a certain spark in her eyes after saying her real name, one she doubted was a happy one.

"Ca'emen… what if I never get any powers?" she looked into the ground and Ca'emen sighed.

"then you will be unique… maybe not in the way you would like, but still very unique" Ca'emen looked at her "Dih'na Car'eit" she said and Dih'na looked up "you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen on a Normanian, even with your Danian ancestry. Brown is such rare color, and with the white hair Normanian's so often have, you look like something of my dreams. Like a regular angel" she brought Dih'na into an embrace and she smiled.

"Thanks… Carmen" she said and felt the Danian in front of her stiffen, her muscles tensing up before relaxing.

"I have not heard that name for so long… I had almost forgotten how it sounded" she let go of Dih'na "I have a feeling you're not gonna become a Suppressor…"

"That's good, I don't want to be one…" she said and walked past Carmen "which is why I know I'll flunk this…" she said with a heavy heart.

* * *

I have a clear idea on how Dih'na is, and how her life is.

If you've read my other stories Reunion, The Sister and (unfinished) War then you know some of the things I've written in here. But i made a sister race to the Danian's, the Normanians! they look alot like each other, except Normanians mostly have snow white hair and have all their fingers, except those who have Danian ancestry, they can have a different number.

So how do you like the story so far?

Okay, Editted the fact that Dih'na calls Carmen Majesty, because i got another idea for future chapters ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter :-*

* * *

She walked out of the room and smiled slightly to herself. She had been denied the right to become a suppressor, due to the fact she didn't react, but planned everything out. They said you couldn't plan out everything if the royal's were in danger. She looked back at the room and caught quick glimpse of her mother. She knew she was disappointed in her, but she didn't care. She could do whatever she wanted now.

"Dih'na wait!" she heard one of the judges say and turned around. She could feel something was up. The judge was a friendly looking older Danian, but she was rather chubby. She had smiling blue eyes and short blonde hair.

"What is it?" she asked and the judge smiled.

"I happened to notice that though you might not be fit to be a suppressor, you seem to be fit to guard our princess" Dih'na looked at the judge and felt a lump in her throat.

"How?"

"The princess saw potential in you. She actually said 'I just know this girl will become someone' and then she wanted to have you as her personal guard"

"Really?" she said in disbelief. Then she felt her hand feel weird and looked at it "what now?" she mumbled and the judge looked at her.

"is something wrong with your hand?"

"I think so… let me check" she said and pushed one of her knuckles. The hand opened up in multiple small openings like small doors and she studied the insides which were half mechanic and half organic.

"Oh dear Nature!" the judge said and Dih'na looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" she looked back into the hand and took out a small needle and started fiddling around "oh that's what's up" she said and the judge looked like she had to control herself not to puke.

"What is that thing?"

"It's a healing system I made… it's build on cybernetic replacements, you know like arms and such, but with a healing process that's caused by a dose of Dania running through veins"

"You invented that?" the judge asked with disbelief clear in her voice. She looked up at her and nodded. She moved a few wires and veins around and took out a loose screw. The judge made a noise and excused herself.

"Light stomach" Dih'na grinned to herself and looked at the screw "you've been nagging me all week…" she sighed and started walking "guess I have to go and repair"

* * *

She looked at her hand and smiled a bit. she wiggled the fingers around and sighed. A door opened and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I am Superbatman!" a young girl exclaimed and ran around in the room. She accidently stepped on her cape, which was at least twice the size she was, and fell forwards. She made an 'oompf' sound and Dih'na got up.

"Very nice princess, where did you those costumes?"

"Mommy made them!" the girl said happily and Dih'na picked her up.

"You're a little young to be a super hero, don't you think?" Dih'na asked and took off the cape.

"I just wanted to cheer you up!" the girl said and gave a big smile, revealing a missing tooth.

"Well it worked" the girl looked at her hand and got an interested look.

"You're a robot!" she said and yanked the hand.

"Ouch" Dih'na said and retrieved her hand "no, it's a new technology I've developed"

"Isn't it same as Cybernetics?" She asked and Dih'na sat down.

"This thing's supposed to heal the missing tissue" she opened it up and the princess looked at it.

"That's Dalia!" she yelled and looked at it closely "and blood veins…"

"Dih'na!" they both whipped around and Dih'na gulped

"Queen Andromeda"

"You can't go around and show people, let alone the princess!" she grabbed the princess and turned around "things like that! She could be traumatized now!" the queen walked out and Dih'na sighed.

"Great…" she said to herself.

"And by the way" the queen stuck her head in through the door "the princess will be attending a party tonight, you will escort her. But since it's the first time, I've had some arrangements made"

"Arrangements, my Queen?" Dih'na said.

"Yes, you will receive assistance from the Legion" the queen said and walked away, leaving Dih'na behind. She sat down on the floor and hugged her knees.

"great… the queen already doesn't like me… and I've been the Princess' guard for a mere three hours… just great" she sighed loudly and groaned "what could possibly suck more than that?" she closed her eyes in anger and a picture flashed before her eyes. She jolted up and looked around. She closed her eyes and tried to see the picture again. She gulped and shivered a bit.

"Not a picture… a feeling…" she got up and wobbled a bit "now that's just creepy…" she walked out of the room and was greeted by the oldest princess.

"Who're you?" she asked and Dih'na sighed.

"Dih'na Car'eit, Your Majesty" she leaned at the wall and took a deep breath.

"You look like you just saw an Unloving…" she replied and looked at her "hey wait… You're that girl without any powers but the basic ones, aren't you?!" she said in excitement and Dih'na sighed.

"Yeah… that's me…" she looked away and heard the princess giggle.

"Cool!" Dih'na looked at the princess in wonder.

"Cool?" she asked and pushed herself away from the wall.

"Yeah, it means nothing is going to be expected of you, so you can impress with just about anything!" she said and put her hand on her hips. Dih'na sighed and gave a fake smile.

"I never saw it that way" she said and the princess giggled.

"I'm kinda like you! I can't fly or read minds… I can however control Water!"

"Cool… if you'll excuse me… but I have to prepare for tonight… at least, I have to prepare mentally" she bowed slightly and walked off. The princess looked after and a smile crept over her face.

"If what sis said is true… she'll make an excellent friend someday" the smile faded and she started skipping down the halls while humming a bit.

* * *

god... i have so many plotlines in this...


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter.

* * *

She sighed and looked in the mirror. She was wearing the outfit all other servants in the castle wore, except it was plain black and white. The door opened behind her and she smiled.

"Elder Carmen" the old woman walked into the room and looked at her.

"I take it the princess needed a new guard then?" she asked and Dih'na nodded.

"Yeah… she said I would become someone… but I'm pretty sure that she didn't say it with those exact words" she went back and looked into the mirror. She took a hair band and put her hair into a ponytail. She looked a bit around and found a big hair pin and slid it into her hair.

"That's a beautiful pin… it looks old too" Carmen's voice was almost dreamy and her eyes got dazed over with a thin layer of memories.

"Yeah… it's actually one that's been passed down many generations… I don't know how many though" she looked at Carmen and found she was very close to her "uh, is everything okay?" she asked and Carmen reached out for the pin and let her fingers ghost over it. Dih'na noticed the look in her eyes and took a gentle hold of her hand "is everything okay?" she asked and it looked like Carmen snapped out of some sort of trance.

"Oh… nothing… just some old illusions" she shook her head and smiled a bit "are you ready for your first job as a guard?"

"How'd you… oh right, you read my mind" she said and got up from the chair "I'm a little nervous… I mean… the legion's even here…"

"Don't worry. As far as I could tell, there were only two. One from Braal and one from Colu"

"Okay… I guess that's okay"

"Yes, but they're both boys, so be a good girl" Carmen said and smiled. She walked out of the room and Dih'na sighed. She took a deep breath and walked out too.

* * *

She entered the room of the party and looked around. The princess was sitting in the middle of it all, food all over her face, giggling away at something Dih'na couldn't see. She looked a little more around and her sight caught the too that where there to help her. One of them caught her eyes too and smiled. He walked towards her and she sighed.

"Hey there pretty" he said and she smiled "What's your name?"

"Dih'na Car'eit. You?"

"You can call me Cosmic boy. So you're the one we're helping tonight huh?" he said.

"Yeah… It's my first day as her guard…" she was a little nervous and someone else approached behind Cosmic boy.

"Cosmic boy, I find it that there's no reason to be alarmed" she looked at him and Cosmic boy turned around.

"We're here for a reason, Brainiac" Cosmic boy replied and Brainiac looked behind him.

"Who is this?" he asked and she took out a hand.

"My name's Dih'na Car'eit"

"Brainiac 5" he said and shook her hand.

"This is the girl we're supposed to help"

"Oh, so you're the one without any special powers?" Brainiac asked and she looked into the ground.

"Yeah…" she looked up again and noticed the princess was waving at her "sorry, but I have to go" she hurried away from the two.

"Was it something I said?"

"You can't just ask questions like that, I think you hurt her feelings"

"I didn't mean too" he looked after her as she pushed her way through the crowd.

* * *

She looked at the princess for a short while before giggling.

"Trying out a new costume princess?" she asked and the small girl looked at her.

"I'm not! But this food isn't good… so I'm using it as make-up instead!" she giggled and Dih'na sighed. She took a napkin and wiped it off.

"You can't just do that. The cooks have been preparing this all day, and a princess must look presentable at all times. So don't play with your food like that"

"At least I have you to wipe it off!"

"I am your guardian, not your nanny, so this is a onetime thing" she looked at her "you should try to be more lady like"

"I'm four!" she whined.

"I know… but you can never start training to early"

"But big sis is going to take the throne anyway!" she said with a grumpy voice.

"That doesn't mean you still don't have look good. Besides, if anything happens to your sister, or your sister says no to the throne, you'll have to step in for her" the princess pouted and crossed her arms in displeasure. Dih'na giggled a bit at this behavior when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw the oldest princess smile at her.

"Hey there powerless" she said and giggled.

"Hey princess" Dih'na said and put on another fake smile.

"Hey, aren't those two legionnaires cute?" she asked and looked out in the crowd "especially that Coluan…" she looked back at Dih'na and smiled. She just looked at him and he looked back at her. He quickly looked away, and she sighed.

"Don't know… personally, that Cosmic boy seems friendlier to me"

"You know their names?!" the princess exclaimed excitedly and she nodded "you've got to introduce me!"

"Why?" she asked and started walking down into the crowd.

"Because! They're heroes! Haven't you ever wanted to meet a hero?" she asked and Dih'na smiled. For real this time.

"I have…" she said and the princess smiled.

"Oh that reminds me! My real name is Ne'mia" she said and Dih'na looked at her.

"That's a pretty name… better than Dih'na anyway" she looked into the floor as she talked and felt the princess slap her on the back, sending her forwards a few steps.

"Oh come on! You have a Beautiful name!" she said and gave her biggest smile yet. Dih'na smiled back shyly and giggled a bit. She didn't know why, but the princess suddenly seemed different to her.

"Thank you princ- Ne'mia"

"You're quite welcome Dih'na!" the princess replied and looked ahead "and there they are!" she squealed out and grabbed Dih'na's arm. The two boys seemed to notice the sound and turned around. Cosmic boy gave a smile and Brainiac looked at both the girls.

"Hello again Dih'na" Cosmic boy said and the princess giggled "who's your friend?"

"Guys, this is Princess Ne'mia, next in line for the danian throne… I'm the guard to her younger sister Ta'alina"

"Pleasure" Brainiac said and looked around in the room "I have a question… why are we even here?" he looked at Dih'na who avoided his eyes.

"It's because every Royal and Elder is at this party. If anyone wanted to kidnap an important person, this would be the best opportunity"

"Which is why one of you should escort me around!" Ne'mia said and giggled. She grabbed Brainiac who looked surprised "you're a Coluan, right? Aren't you incredibly smart? Oh well anyway! Let's get going, I want to meet people!" she said and dragged him with her. He turned to Cosmic boy for help, but he only waved at him and winked.

"See you later Brainy" he chuckled a bit and looked back at Dih'na "so should I escort you around this fine evening?" he asked and reached out his hand.

"Sorry… but I have to stay near the princess the whole time…"

"That's fine. That way I can also help with her protection better" he said and smiled. She smiled back at him.

"I can't argue with that"

* * *

End of chapter.

I wonder when i'll let things get crazy...


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth Chapter of this story.

Forgot to put in the chapters, but the two first chapters are at Danian ambassade on Earth.

chapter 3 and 4 are on Dania itself.

* * *

"Who's this?" the little princess asked with her mouth full and stared at Cosmic boy. She swallowed her food and Dih'na sighed and looked at the princess.

"This is Cosmic boy; he's here to help protecting you"

"Heya there!" the princess said and smiled at him "you like Dih'na…" she said and he looked at her with confusion.

"She can read your mind…" Dih'na said and looked at him. She smiled at him a little and he looked from her to the princess.

"Can all danians do that?" he asked and Dih'na nodded "can you?"

"No… I can only fly and change shape… it's the most basic of the basics… and I'm Normanian" she said the three words with a low growl in her voice and he looked a little nervous.

"Uuh… sorry" he said and she looked at the crowd again.

"But actually, that thing with all Danians being able to read minds, it's not really true. It's possible to choose whether you'd like to study mind reading or fortune telling"

"I chose mind reading!" the princess said happily and looked at Dih'na "and Danians with extraordinary powers can do many awesome things!"

"Like what?" Cosmic boy asked.

"Well I can make force field bubbles!" the princess said and giggled "I wanna dance!"

"Huh?" Cosmic boy said and the princess grabbed his hand and dragged him away "he-hey!" he said and Dih'na giggled and looked after him.

"Don't step on her toes now" she said and the princess giggled loudly.

"Dih'na" she turned around and smiled a bit.

"Hey ma" she said and her mother looked at her. She was wearing her armor, the one every Suppressor had to wear. Her face was mostly hidden, but her kind eyes smiled at Dih'na as she talked.

"Is everything alright dear?" she asked and Dih'na smiled and looked over the crowd.

"Everything's fine ma, the princesses have each kidnapped a legionnaire, so they're safe enough"

"But you should stay with Ta'alina, just in case anything happens" her mom said and Dih'na sighed.

"It's okay mom, I think the one she's with is the legion's leader, so she'll just fine"

"Still…"

"Okay… I'll go find her" Dih'na said and sighed. She looked around and tried to locate the princess. She walked down and tried to spot her from down there instead. She looked around and sighed.

"No trace…" she turned around and someone ran into her. She landed on the floor and was just about to yell at the person when she heard the oldest princess call. She then noticed it was Brainiac who'd run into her. They both got up and Brainiac looked around frantically.

"You running?"

"Yes… please do not tell her I was here!" he said and ran off.

"okay…" she said and the princess emerged from the crowd.

"Brainiac? Where'd you goooOOOO?" she noticed Dih'na and walked up close to her "have you seen Brainiac anywhere recently? He must've gotten lost in the crowd"

"Actually-" she began but the princess cut her off.

"YOU HAVE?!" she shrieked happily and Dih'na gulped.

"I think he went that way" she said and pointed in the opposite direction of Brainy, who she suddenly understood would run away.

"REALLY?!" the princess shrieked and ran in the direction she had pointed. Her running quickly turned to skipping and Dih'na looked after her. She then felt a hand on shoulder and whipped around, slapping the person.

"Ouch!"

"Cosmic Boy!" she yelled put her hands in front of her mouth "Oh sorry!" she pressed out in a high pitched sound. He chuckled a bit and looked at her.

"It's okay, I was just surprised"

"Where's Ta'alina?" she asked and looked around "you do know where she is, right?"

"Ehh…" he looked around "she was right behind me a few seconds ago"

"What!? You lost her!" Dih'na looked around frantically and Cosmic boy felt guilty.

"She couldn't have gone far; maybe's she's still with those other guys"

"Other guys?" Dih'na asked and looked at him "oh god" she said with her teeth clamped together and ran towards the door.

"Th-they seemed good enough!" he said and ran after her. She didn't listen and looked around.

"No screaming at least…"

"They should be around here somewh-" Cosmic boy was cut off by a loud shriek coming from the gardens. A second later, the sound of heavy engines turning on could be heard, and Dih'na looked at where the sound had emitted from.

"Just great!" she yelled and started running towards the noise. She stopped up when she saw what was happening. A group of big buff guys had taken the princess and knocked her out, taking her away on the motorcycles she estimated to be from when the first flying engines had been invented.

"Can't hack those…" she mumbled to herself and Cosmic boy ran up next to her. The motorcycles were in the air and Cosmic boy pointed his hand towards them. She took his hand down and sighed.

"Don't… it'll only spread panic at the party…"

"and that scream wouldn't?" he asked and she shook her head.

"chances are, no one heard it. Call Brainiac, we're going into the wilderness… I'll try and find him inside, so we'll find him quicker" she said and walked back towards the party "you stay here until I find Brainiac"

"but what about the princess?" he asked and she sighed.

"she's hard to handle sometimes, so they wouldn't take her too far away, she'd be much to annoying for them to even get to next planet… the most likely scenario would be that they're on one of Dania's twelve moons…"

"I can only see two…" Cosmic boy said and looked up.

"the rest can only be seen during the year, appearing on different seasons" she walked inside and looked around, scouting after Brainiac. She sighed and looked into the floor #this would so much easier if I had mental powers, and could read minds…# she thought and looked around. The Coluan was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and groaned and walked into the crowd.

* * *

#I hope she doesn't find me# Brainiac thought as he walked around in the big ball room. He could constantly hear her voice calling on him, and he could swear he heard the small clicking steps of her feet every time he went past another person at the party. Suddenly he found himself by a door opening and was about to go out when he heard the princess talking. He froze in the spot and was about to turn around and walk away when he picked up on what she was saying.

"how can she be anyone? When would someone like her become anything?" she said to herself and giggled. Brainiac listened closely to what she was saying and she took a deep breath.

"That's what everybody's saying… but I can see what sis meant… so easily manipulated" she said and sighed. Brainiac felt the tension building up and went away. But he managed to pick one last line before he got out of hearing range of her voice.

"but that no power thing is a bother…" he almost stopped up when she said that, but his ring lit up and he heard Cosmic boy's voice.

"Brainy, I need you outside, now" he said and the ring turned off again. He stood and looked a bit at it when he felt someone grab his shoulders. He felt his entire body tense up and looked behind himself.

"Outside, now" he sighed in relief, until Dih'na dragged him along outside, his feet making marks into the floor.

When they got outside she swung him so he wobbled a few steps before landing on his butt in front of Cosmic Boy. He looked up at Dih'na who had a serious mine on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ta'alina's gotten kidnapped, we have to find her. I have a feeling she's already told the queen mentally, she's been nagging me for the last five minutes. Do you guys have any form of transportation, we need to get to the nearest moon ASAP" she said and began walking. Brainiac looked after her and stood up.

"No, we were picked up by one of your own spacecrafts"

"Dang it…" she growled and started walking faster, and the two boys had to start flying in order to keep up with her. She looked back at them and raised an eyebrow "slowpokes, both of you" she looked ahead again and started running.

"hey slow down!" Cosmic Boy yelled and flew up to her side "where're you even going?" he asked and she looked at him.

"we'll have to borrow one of my mom's ships, luckily for you I know how to drive one" she said and turned left sharply, losing the two boys for a few seconds until they realized she was missing. They sped up as much as they could to keep up and she looked after them. They looked at her with slight confusion and she wondered why. They arrived at an old looking house and she stopped up. The two boys looked the house over and she went inside.

"Is this where you normally live?" Brainiac asked and walked inside after her.

"yes, this is my home. Is something wrong with that?" she asked and flicked a light switch. Brainiac looked at it with wonder.

"a light switch… how old is this house?" he asked and Cosmic boy walked in and looked around too.

"It's only 20 years old, but I like to tinker with both old and new technology, so some of the rooms have light switches, and some don't"

"but how can only some of the rooms have modern light programs, and some not?"

"You just exclude the rooms you don't need the programs in, and then you just install the switches in those rooms, by using this" she pulled out a weird device Brainy didn't recognize.

"and what does that do?" he asked and she smiled lightly.

"it connects cords, the ones used in the old systems, with the central light system. But it makes sure the it's the switch that turn on the light"

"who designed that?"

"I did" she said and walked into another room. Brainy looked after her and wondered if she was telling the truth.

* * *

End of Chapter.

So what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth chapter

* * *

"How can you design something like that?" Brainy asked as the lights turned on in the room he entered. He stopped up for a short second "a hangar…" he said and she turned around to look at him.

"Yes… how else would I get one of my mother's ships?" she asked and turned around again. She looked at the different kind of ships.

"I guess you're right…" he said and followed her around "your mother has a lot of spacecrafts…"

"They're gifts, she's one of the best Suppressors the Royals have had since the time of queen Carmen" she looked up at a small ship, one Brainy estimated it was half the size of the legion's own ship "this'll suffice" she said and touched it lightly.

"It looks small" he said as the door opened. Cosmic boy had been standing and tried to comprehend the explanation of the light switches still, until he saw the ship open up.

"Sweet, I'm driving!" he said and walked inside. He was just about to sit in the driver's seat when Dih'na grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Her face was serious and he got a little confused.

"Sit in that seat and the security measures my mom took last year will fry to a crisp" she said and sat down in the seat herself. He was worried for a second when a helmet attached itself to her head. A lot of sounds could be heard and then everything went silent. Brainy stood and looked at her for a bit, analyzing the strange happening.

"What does this do any good for?" he asked and walked closer

"It scans you brain, if you're not from my mom's family, you will be seen as a threat and annihilated" she said and Cosmic Boy gulped.

"Thanks" he said and sat down in a passenger seat right next t her. The ship strapped itself to him and he was worried yet again.

"Don't worry, those are just the seatbelts, this baby here is a racer after all" Dih'na said and winked. Brainy sat down to her left and looked the ship's insides over.

"This ship's interior looks old… what century is it from?" he asked and Dih'na turned the ship on.

"About… 27th I think, but I've upgraded most of the systems, so it's okay. Plus mom also made sure everything was in good condition when she first got it… my dad helped out…" she said and sighed.

"Your dad?" Cosmic boy asked and looked at her. The hangar doors opened and the ship started moving out "where is your dad anyway? I was half expecting him to be here, since it is your home" Dih'na didn't answer the question for minutes until she took a deep breath. The ship was about to set off when she finally replied.

"Well you see…" she said and put the atmospheric thrusters on full, mashing all three into their seats as they set off to get the princess "he died protecting our queen when I was just three" she managed to say.

* * *

"I WANNA GO HOOOOOOME!" Ta'alina screamed as loud as could at her captors, who just groaned loudly in response.

"listen here princess!" one of them yelled and she looked at the person "we have kidnapped you, so you better shut your yapper, or I'll seriously damage you!" she identified the person as a female alien, though she didn't really know the race. She gulped at the look in the females eyes. She smirked at the Ta'alina and pulled out a knife.

"I was once told that the royals of Danians have golden blood, if you shut up for the rest of this trip, maybe I won't find out if that was true or false, got it kid?" she said and put the blade to her pulse point and pressed the flat side against it. Ta'alina nodded and tears began streaming down her face. The woman just giggled and retrieved the knife.

"good, then just keep quiet, then everything's going to be just fine" she said and turned away from the bound princess.

"why're we even doing this, huh?" another one of the group members asked, also female. She was purple and had a beak, and looked like she weighed 300 kilo's. her eyes were just as piercing as the other woman's "if she has golden blood, couldn't we just drain her and then sell of the blood?" she asked and looked at the girl. The first woman growled and looked at the beaked woman.

"Ergila, you really have bad taste, if we were going to sell anything of her, we should sell all of her" she laughed evilly and looked at a third person, who Ta'alina identified almost immediately as a Danian who'd tried to assassinate her mother the year before. She looked at the woman and crept back away from her. She had a long scar down her face, as a result from being struck with one of the guards' sword. Her face looked old and worn, and her black hair had multiple white and grey stripes.

"I know someone who'd pay a big sum of money for this pretty girl" she said and smiled at the girl.

"I bet you do… I wonder who that boy was…" Ergila said and got up from her spot on a big rock "he looked human, what was he doing there?" Ta'alina widened her eyes at that statement. She looked at Ergila.

"I think he was from the Legion Of Super Heroes, probably helping the powerless Normanian" the Danian woman said.

"Powerless Normanian? Details Kaluana" the first woman said and smirked "we could totally use that to our advantage"

"well, you see Isis, there's this rumor, that this dear princess here" she pointed her thumb toward Ta'alina "has a guard, who was born without powers. That girl is the daughter of the woman who gave me this lovely scar" she said and traced it with her fingers.

"so you want revenge?" Isis asked with a smile.

"oh yeah I do" she said with a creepy grin. She looked at the princess and got up from her bike "but since she is supposed to protect this little treasure" she traced a long, cold, dry finger along Ta'alina's cheek. She shivered at the touch and whimpered "I guess killing her, or making her miserable, would suffice…"

"we can't kill her, remember; we're getting paid to keep her away from Dania, for as long as we're told. So that's exactly what we're gonna do" Isis said in a serious tone.

"that'll be easy enough" Ergila said and laughed "we're up against a human superhuman, who only saw us in disguise, and a powerless Normanian, who doesn't have any powers!" all three of them laughed at this statement, but Ta'alina smiled to herself a bit. Dih'na might not have any super powers, or even some of the normal powers for a Normanian or Danian, but her mother surely wouldn't have let her daughter go through life without some kind of special training. And she'd seen that when she was performing at the Suppressor trial. Even though Ta'alina was only four and a half, she was very mature. At least when she was alone. She'd seen what Dih'na was capable of on her own, and how much she'd held back at the trial. She wasn't worried that Dih'na would find her soon.

#Plus these women don't know about the Coluan that's here too…# she thought to herself.

* * *

End of chapter

The three Alien women are just a group i made up, yet i had a really clear view on how Egrila looked (Pronounced E-gree-la)


End file.
